bachelor_nationfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bachelorette (Season 12)
The 12th season of The Bachelorette premiered on May 23, 2016. The season featured 25-year-old Joelle "JoJo" Fletcher, a real-estate developer. She first appeared on the 20th season of The Bachelor, where she was rejected by Ben Higgins. She ultimately chose Jordan Rodgers and accepted his proposal. Filming and development Filming commenced on March 16, 2016 shortly after the 20th season of The Bachelor. Destinations including Pittsburgh in Pennsylvania, Uruguay and Argentina with appearances from Dan + Shay, All-4-One, Max Kellerman and Marcellus Wiley. Casting and contestants Casting began during the 11th season of The Bachelorette. Days before the official announcement, Fletcher's fellow The Bachelor season 20 contestant and second runner-up Caila Quinn was originally selected to be in the lead role, but she was dropped at the last minute for Fletcher by the producers. The cast includes former American football quarterback Jordan Rodgers, the younger brother of Green Bay Packers quarterback Aaron Rodgers. Contestants The season began with 26 contestants. Jordan_(Bachelorette_12).jpg|Jordan Rodgers 27 Chico, California Former Pro Quarterback Winner Robby_(Bachelorette_12).jpg|Robby Hayes 27 Jacksonville, Florida Former Competitive Swimmer Runner-Up Chase_(Bachelorette_12).jpg|Chase McNary 27 Highlands Ranch, Colorado Medical Sales Rep Eliminated in week 9 Luke_(Bachelorette_12).jpg|Luke Pell 31 Burnet, Texas War Veteran Eliminated in week 8 James_T_(Bachelorette_12).jpg|James Taylor 29 Katy, Texas Singer-Songwriter Eliminated in week 7 Alex_(Bachelorette_12).jpg|Alex Woytkiw 25 Oceanside, California U.S. Marine Eliminated in week 7 Derek_(Bachelorette_12).jpg|Derek Peth 29 Waverly, Iowa Commercial Banker Eliminated in week 6 Wells_(Bachelorette_12).jpg|Wells Adams 31 Monterey, California Radio DJ Eliminated in week 6 Evan_(Bachelorette_12).jpg|Evan Bass 33 Nashville, Tennessee Erectile Dysfunction Specialist Eliminated in week 5 Grant_(Bachelorette_12).jpg|Grant Kemp 27 San Francisco, California Firefighter Eliminated in week 5 Vinny_(Bachelorette_12).jpg|Vincent "Vinny" Ventiera 28 Delray Beach, Florida Barber Eliminated in week 5 Daniel_(Bachelorette_12).jpg|Daniel Maguire 31 Vancouver, British Columbia Male Model Eliminated in week 4 James_F_(Bachelorette_12).jpg|James Fuertes 34 Franklin, Tennessee Boxing Club Owner Eliminated in week 4 Chad_(Bachelorette_12).jpg|Chad Johnson 28 Tulsa, Oklahoma Luxury Real Estate Agent Eliminated in week 4 Ali_(Bachelorette_12).jpg|Ali Zahiri 27 Santa Monica, California Bartender Eliminated in week 3 Christian_(Bachelorette_12).jpg|Christian Bishop 26 Los Angeles, California Telecom Consultant Eliminated in week 3 Nick_B_(Bachelorette_12).jpg|Nick Benvenutti 33 Fort Lauderdale, Florida Electrical Engineer Eliminated in week 3 Brandon_(Bachelorette_12).jpg|Brandon Howell 28 Marysville, Washington Hipster Eliminated in week 2 James_S_(Bachelorette_12).jpg|James Spadafore 27 Phoenix, Arizona Bachelor Superfan Eliminated in week 2 Will_(Bachelorette_12).jpg|Will Haduch 26 Jersey City, New Jersey Civil Engineer Eliminated in week 2 Coley_(Bachelorette_12).jpg|Colin "Coley" Knust 27 Chicago, Illinois Real Estate Consultant Eliminated in week 1 Jake_(Bachelorette_12).jpg|Jake Patton 26 Playa Vista, California Landscape Architect Eliminated in week 1 Jonathan_(Bachelorette_12).jpg|Jonathan Hamilton 29 Vancouver, British Columbia Technical Sales Rep Eliminated in week 1 Nick_S_(Bachelorette_12).jpg|Nick Sharp 26 San Francisco, California Software Salesman Eliminated in week 1 Peter_(Bachelorette_12).jpg|Peter Medina 26 Chicago, Illinois Staffing Agency Manager Eliminated in week 1 Sal_(Bachelorette_12).jpg|Sal DeJulio 28 Hubbard, Ohio Operations Manager Eliminated in week 1 Future appearances Christian Bishop, Chad Johnson, Daniel Maguire, Evan Bass, Grant Kemp, Vinny Venteria, and Wells Adams were all chosen for the 3rd season of Bachelor in Paradise. Chad Johnson was removed from the show by Chris Harrison in episode 1 and placed 30th. Alex Wotykiw, Derek Peth, Nick Benvenutti, Robby Hayes and Vinny Ventiera participated in the 4th season of Bachelor in Paradise. Derek Peth and Chase McNary will return to compete in the 6th season of Bachelor in Paradise. Call-Out Order Episodes Where are they now? JoJo ultimately chose Jordan and accepted his proposal. The couple announced that they are moving to Dallas, Texas, together. Evan Bass is now married to Carly Waddell whom he met on the third season of Bachelor in Paradise. On August 7, 2017, they announced that they are expecting their first child. Their daughter, Isabella Evelyn "Bella" Bass, was born on February 15, 2018. Wells Adams is dating actress Sarah Hyland. The Ring The_Ring_-_Season_12.jpg|The Neil Lane ring features an oval-cut center stone and pavé diamonds along the band. According a source, the ring costs about $85,000. Promotional gallery JoJo_Fletcher.jpg BacheloretteSeason12_Promo2.jpg BacheloretteSeason12_Promo3.jpg BacheloretteSeason12_Promo4.jpg BacheloretteSeason12_Promo5.jpg BacheloretteSeason12_Promo6.jpg BacheloretteSeason12_Promo7.jpg BacheloretteSeason12_Promo8.jpg Category:The Bachelorette seasons